


Laudetur Sancta Lucia

by Herodia



Series: The Villa of Ormen [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Biblical References, Dubious Consent, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Metahemeralism, Skull Fucking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodia/pseuds/Herodia
Summary: It took him a moment to register that he was not alone. The hand on his head helped with it. It was caressing his locks, almost comfortingly after all that time he spend away. If only the hand haven’t pulled back, with his hair still tangled between fingers. He opened his eye and faced yet another demon.





	Laudetur Sancta Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> All my gratitude to Tall_Skinny_Scottish for being a wonderful beta~  
> 

_“So you really thought you could take over my creation?”_

In ancient Greece philosophers argued over the principles of the soul. For some it died with its body. Others claimed that the soul was immortal and independent on its host. The latter was later used by christian priests to collect their first sheeps from the lowest class of the ancient Rome.

Stefano was no believer. He was raised an atheist and even if he ever believed in God, faith would have left him the first time he stood on the battlefield. Or that was the way he thought of it.

Then he became a god himself. For a time. Until a bullet pierced his head.

“ _I created this world. The power you experienced was just a near sample of what I can do.”_

Theodore, as the ancient priests, first promised salvation. When he learned that it was not the way of impressing Stefano, he promised power, even faked an interest in art, played on humanity’s need of acknowledgment and called him precious. Stefano ought to be ashamed to let himself be played like that, but at the end Theodore wasn’t a problem, was he? He stayed in his hell, while Stefano created his own heaven.

_“Mobius greatly misinterpreted STEM’s main purpose.”_

In a physical world, mind may die with a body, just as Democritus believed.

“ _They used it without knowing its full power.”_

Or maybe one’s soul went to heaven or hell, depending on their morals.

_“Now they are all mine.”_

In STEM you are just data and as such you don’t die. You aren’t send to Eden, you just become a part of the void, made by ones and zeros. You are destined to spend eternity on the edge of consciousness. Too conscious to die, but not conscious enough to find salvation in madness.

_“And so are you, my dear photographer.”_

..

First was the realisation that he could feel again. Feel his limbs. Feel the ground under his knees. Feel his _hair_.

It took him a moment to register that he was not alone. The hand on his head helped with it. It was caressing his locks, almost comfortingly after all that time he spent away. If only the hand haven’t pulled back, with his hair still tangled between fingers. He opened his eye and faced yet another demon.

There were no horns nor a tail, as it was traditional in western cultures. This demon had the scared face of the eastern tricksters. And the power of a god.

“I am flattered.” The demon smirked. “But I am no god. A god is born with its power and feeds on the will of its believers. All I have, all of this world, I created it myself, I don’t lower myself to dependence on others. My name is Ruvik and you will address me as such.”

If this man spoke true and indeed created this world, he was more than a god. More than a scientist. For Stefano he was an artist. A comrade, even.

“Theodore was right about you. You really need to be shown your place.” His hair was pulled on once more before the hand moved to pet his cheek. “But unlike him, you can still learn.”

When the scarred fingers got too close to his missing eye, Stefano opened his mouth to protest and, terrified, he found out that he couldn’t. His mouth was empty.

Ruvik bent down to face him, far too close for his liking. He had no breath, Stefano couldn't feel any, even as the man spoke. It only added to the inhuman picture of the creature over him.

“That's right, I got inspired by one of your own creations.”

Lids of his mutilated eye were torn apart and Stefano was suddenly conscious of the fact that he could see. For the first time in years, he could see with both of his eyes. Even in The Unity, he only saw through his camera. This felt almost.. Natural. However, something was still awfully wrong with it, but Stefano could not quite figure out what.

“That's right.” Ruvik said. “You haven’t seen it all yet.” With that he moved his mouth to the newfound eye and licked it.

Stefano tried to squirm away, but he could not. As if invisible hands held him in place. The harder he tried, the clearer he felt them, the harder they held him. He felt the tongue inside, however what he could not feel was his eye. Instead, the tongue slipped under his lid and licked the space under the loose skin. Unconsciously he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. When the tongue circled around his eye socket, he attempted to move his gaze away from it, something he should have done by reflex sooner, but it was useless. He could still see it. Anywhere it went, he saw.

When Ruvik finally pulled away, his eye was sticky with saliva and there were no tears to wash it away. Under his other eye, however, a tear ran down his cheek. Ruvik picked it up on top of his nail and held it to Stefano’s view, before he tasted it on the tip of his tongue.

“No one plays with my toys. Not without consequences. Not you. Not MOBIUS.”

To Stefano’s relief, Ruvik straightened up. It was rather short lived as a wave of nausea hit Stefano as soon as Ruvik’s hand moved to the level of his crotch. For a moment, déjà-vu overtook him. Stefano was no stranger to man on man sex. He prefered femininity in his art, but he was also a soldier. He had a certain experience, but never like this. Never enforced.

He shut his eyes as Ruvik took out his cock. Eyes and mouth. He could taste blood on his lips from the previous biting. It did not help, he could _smell_ how close his cock was.

“You would like to hear how precious you are, wouldn't you?”

His cheek was stroked.

“You are not. But I could make you.”

He could feel Ruvik changing his posture.

“Now, open the eye.”

First, Stefano assumed he had misheard. At the time he finally understood it was too late, his lids were ripped apart, this time literally. For a moment, blood from the torn skin partially blinded him.

The scared cock was presented before his eye.

“If it makes you feel better.” Ruvik commented on his thoughts. “You can look in my eyes.”

Stefano looked down instead. Staring at his own bent knees. It didn't help, he could still see the pulsing cock pointing at his eye. And more. He saw much more than with his dead eye, he realised. There was no real border of his gaze, he could see all around him. The nauseous feeling finally reached its final state and Stefano felt puke moving all the way up his throat to his mouth. He spit it on the man. An empty attempt of fighting back. It fell through him, as if he lacked a physical nature, and landed on the ground under his bare feet. At least some satisfaction was gained.

Stefano smiled as he finally looked into Ruvik’s eyes. His smile transformed into an anguish scream as the cock was pushed into his orbit.

The eye socket wasn't big enough for the cock. He felt it tearing and what was worse was that _he saw it all._ He saw his insides being smashed by the other man’s cock. He saw the blood running down his cheek. He saw his skull giving up under the pressure. He wanted to beg Ruvik to stop, but the only sounds his tongueless throat could provide were pained shrieks.

He knew his skull was stronger than that. In the physical world it would be. But this realm was beyond that, he had learned this already. And now when he was no longer in charge, he could fully appreciate the terror in it.

The bone broke and the cock continued its way inside, until his face was pressing into Ruvik’s crotch. At that point Stefano lost his voice. His throat ached, he was no longer able to scream. Choked sobs were all sounds he could provide, as Ruvik slowly pulled back. The hole left after his cock was filled with blood and mutilated brain. Stefano wished he was blind again. Never in his mortal life had he felt such pain.

**

Ruvik stopped pulling out when just the head of his swelling cock was left inside.

“Move.” He commanded. There was no response on Stefano’s side and Ruvik wasn’t sure if his words were even registered at that point. All he felt from the artist’s mind was suffering. It was pleasant, but not enough for Ruvik. He needed him conscious of how helpless he was, of Ruvik’s superiority over him. There was no pleasure in torturing a mindless soul. Luckily for Stefano, or more likely _unluckily_ for him and luckily for Ruvik, there was nothing such as death in STEM. Once your mind connects, it's there forever. Ever since the Gilgamesh, heroes and kings searched for what Ruvik has created. In the age of technical revolution, there was no Underworld from where you could bring back your dead love. Unless you created it. Ruvik’s creation wasn’t perfect, he could not free his dearest Laura yet. But he could rule over the lives of everyone who joined. So he brought him back.

**

“Move.”

Stefano wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Crimson painted his view as a cheap filter, if not for the scarred cock it may even be considered artistic. He heard a snort and an invisible force on the back of his head pushed him forward, impaling him on the man once again, smashing his already malformed insides.

The pressure stopped once it was fully inside him again. Understandingly he pulled back, until the force stopped him.

“Be a good boy and I may consider not sending you back to the void after I’m done with you. Now move in.” Stefano, terrified, attempted to move his head forward. His insides may have been in the state of an average army meal, but it helped a little with the pressure. Inside he saw the cock pushing parts of his mutilated brain apart to the walls of his orbit. He never thought he would feel a pain greater than he felt in the explosion and in the moment right after, when a medic told him he was blinded permanently. Therefore here he was. He saw better than ever before and he hated it.

When the cock hit his brain, he both saw and felt. It blocked his way, the pressure he gave was not enough to break the whole organ and he couldn't bring himself to push more. He tried to change the angle, secretly hoping to cut the cock with the broken remains of his skull. It didn't happen and neither did it help him penetrate. So he tried to pull away. Ruvik hissed and forced him back in. Stabbing the full length in him again, finally piercing his brain. Once more Stefano squirmed on his cock, until he was allowed to pull back. This man did not value submission.

“Oh, I do.” Ruvik laughed, as he gave a silent command for Stefano to move. “You just have to try more.”

Stefano hated him. He hated that he had to see his face. The sight was a curse, far from the blessing he first considered it was. He moved in again just to be stopped by the brain. This time Ruvik didn't hesitate to help him with it. Once he broke in, he let Stefano continue to fuck himself, until he was fully in again. Only then was he allowed to pull back.

Ruvik watched him as one may watch a potential employee on a job interview **.** With fake concern over dead cold eyes.

Pushing in again and again Stefano lost count of how many times this happened. He no longer needed Ruvik’s help to push in the brain. Part of it collapsed enough to give him space for the cock. He stopped hoping that this would ever be over. He was right all along. The man was the devil and this was hell.

His gained gaze was still clear, but his mind wasn't. What what the void in comparison to this? He was scared to spend the eternity there and now he had it in a much worse form. He wasn't even sure if he could stop anymore.

Just as he felt himself collapsing. Ruvik pulled away, Spraining his face with warm cum. Stefano was too slow to close his mouth. Out of nowhere, a sharp white light blinded him.

When he saw again, Ruvik was away and on his place in front of him laid a polaroid picture of himself with blood all over his face and a brain leaking from his eye socket, falling on his cheek, topped with white semen, which came all the way from his eye to his mouth where it mixed with the puke. His healthy eye was sore with tears. There was agony all over his face. It could as well count as a masterpiece, if only..

“The angle is all wrong.”

Ruvik was gone and Stefano was left alone. He was clean, as if nothing happened. The only proof left was the photo in his hand and his all seeing eye.


End file.
